Sun Flower
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: Ketika mesin waktu bisa membuat seseorang kembali ke masa lalu, L-Elf beserta Rukino, Akira dan pangeran menggunakan mesin itu lalu mereka terlempar ke masa damai JIOR dan bertemu dengan Haruto ketika masih kecil. Apakah mereka akan selamanya berada di masa lalu? L-Elf berharap bisa melihat senyuman Haruto untuk sekali lagi. EruHaru fic.


Disclamer: Kakumeiki Valvrave © Sunrise.

* * *

**Sun Flower**

* * *

Di zaman ketika seluruh dunia mengalami perdamaian tanpa peperangan yang terjadi terdapat sosok seorang anak laki-laki berambut perak dengan manik biru yang sedang duduk santai memperhatikan danau di hadapannya. Sedari tadi mata sang anak tampak memandang dengan intens danau itu.

"Pangeran, ternyata Anda berada disini."

Terdengar suara seorang gadis dan anak laki-laki ini menoleh, ia melihat sosok gadis berambut biru panjang yang tersenyum ke arahnya juga gadis berambut merah panjang yang menatapnya dalam diam. Anak laki-laki ini juga tersenyum ke arah mereka dan mengangguk lalu matanya kembali menatap ke arah danau.

"_Kyobo-sama, _apa tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kulakukan? Lalu bagaimana dengan papa? Apakah papa akan datang?" tanya anak laki-laki itu.

Gadis yang dipanggil _kyobo-sama _oleh pangeran ini adalah Rukino Saki, ia adalah sang pilot Valvrave unit 04 yang masih hidup bersama dengan Renbokouji Akira sang pilot Valvrave unit 06. Mereka berdua adalah pilot Valvrave yang tersisa setelah kematian tiga pilot lainnya, berkat perdamaian yang telah dicapai mereka tidak perlu bertarung lagi dan hidup dengan damai.

"Papa? Mungkin papa-mu akan mengunjungimu lagi, pangeran. Kau tunggu saja kedatangannya." ujar Akira dengan senyumannya.

Kedua gadis ini tahu betul siapa yang dimaksud oleh sang pangeran yaitu L-Elf Karlstein, seorang prajurit Dorssia yang sangat kuat dan pernah dianggap berkhianat. Memang banyak hal terjadi pada saat itu sehingga semuanya berakhir dengan cara yang tidak pernah diinginkan oleh semua pihak. Terutama kematian ketiga pilot Valvrave itu membawa duka yang cukup mendalam.

"Tapi aku ingin bertemu dengan papa." rengek sang pangeran.

"Pangeran, kalau kau tidak manja seperti itu nanti papa akan datang." ujar Rukino.

"Benarkah?"

Rukino hanya menganggukkan kepala dan sang pangeran tersenyum menatapnya. Akira hanya menatap mereka dalam diam dan menyadari ada langkah seseorang yang mendekat, ia menoleh dan melihat sosok sang kakak yang datang dengan pemuda berambut perak. Akira sampai terheran-heran dibuatnya karena ucapan Rukino tadi benar, mungkin itulah yang kau sebut dengan kebetulan semata.

"Papa!"

Sang pangeran langsung belari-lari kecil untuk mendekati pemuda berambut perak itu, L-Elf hanya tersenyum dan membiarkan anak itu mendekatinya. Ia membelai rambut perak sang anak dan melihat senyuman polos dari wajah si kecil itu, anaknya memang sudah berusia sekitar sembilan tahun. Memang ia menitipkan sang anak kepada seluruh warga JIOR terutama Rukino dan Akira karena kedua gadis itu paling dipercaya untuk mengasuh sang pangeran.

"Apa kabarmu?" tanya L-Elf.

"Baik. Tadi _kyobo-sama _bilang kalau papa akan datang jika aku tidak bersikap manja dan papa benar-benar datang, aku senang." ujar anak itu antusias.

L-Elf tersenyum tipis mendengar sang anak berbicara dengan antusias. Akira melirik ke arah Satomi dan sang kakak mengajak semuanya untuk segera masuk ke sebuah ruangan daripada berkumpul di luar ruangan seperti ini. L-Elf menggenggam tangan anak laki-lakinya itu dan membiarkan sang anak berceloteh mengenai apa saja.

.

.

.

Berbeda dengan mereka semua, Kibukawa Takumi sedang berada di ruang penelitian dan melakukan pekerjaannya. Ia sedang meneliti mengenai mesin waktu yang dibuatnya, seorang peneliti memang ambisius jika berurusan dengan penelitiannya. Takumi merasa ada yang membuka pintu ruangannya dan ia melirik ke belakang.

"Kibukawa-sensei, L-Elf sudah datang." ujar Satomi.

"Ah? Ternyata L-Elf Karlstein datang kemari lagi." Takumi menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap pemuda berambut perak itu.

"Pangeran, ayo kita keluar dulu." ajak Akira yang menggenggam tangan pangeran dan mereka berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Ada keperluan apa sehingga aku harus dibawa kemari?" tanya L-Elf langsung.

Satomi dan Rukino menatap ke arah Takumi, memang pria itu tampak memiliki sebuah rencana yang bahkan mereka sendiri tidak ketahui. Pria itu hanya tersenyum dan memperhatikan ketiga orang itu sambil menunjuk ke sebuah mesin yang berada di belakangnya.

"Memang aku belum menceritakan kepada kalian tapi aku memiliki satu penelitian yang kuyakin akan mampu menjawab beberapa hal yang selama ini selalu menjadi misteri yaitu mesin waktu."

"_Sensei _kau membuat mesin waktu? Untuk apa?" tanya Satomi.

"Ada banyak hal yang tidak bisa terjawab karena kita tidak mengetahui kenyataan dan mesin waktu dapat menjawab semua pertanyaan itu." jawab Takumi sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi apakah mesin itu akan berhasil? Bukan karena aku meragukan kemampuan Kibukawa-sensei, aku hanya ingin memastikan saja. " ucap Rukino.

Takumi menganggukkan kepala mendengarkan ucapan Rukino, wajar saja gadis itu bertanya karena Takumi belum pernah membuat mesin waktu sebelumnya. Ia memperhatikan mesin itu dan menatap ketiga orang di ruangan ini, helaan napas panjang dikeluarkannya sebelum ia mulai melanjutkan pembicaraan ini.

"Berhasil atau tidaknya tidak bisa kuketahui jika tidak ada yang mencoba tapi persentase keberhasilan diatas 50%. Kurasa itu sudah cukup." ujar Takumi santai.

"Berarti bisa dikatakan mesin waktu buatanmu itu berhasil dan tidak berhasil. Persentase kesuksesan sebuah rencana itu jika memenuhi target sebesar 90%." ujar L-Elf langsung.

"Lalu kenapa kau memberitahu kami tentang hal ini?" tanya Satomi.

"Aku hanya ingin kalian tahu agar kalian bisa mencobanya, kalian bisa kembali ke waktu yang diinginkan. Kurasa waktu sebelum peperangan antara Dorssia, ARUS dan JIOR adalah waktu yang tepat. Memang kita sudah memasuki masa kedamaian, tapi tidak ada salahnya kalian kembali ke masa lalu untuk menyelidiki apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kurasa ada yang ingin mengetahui masa lalu seseorang."

Takumi secara tidak langsung menyindir L-Elf tapi pemuda berambut perak itu tidak begitu memperdulikannya. L-Elf melirik tajam ke arah Takumi dan ia memutuskan untuk segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan ini, Rukino melirik ke arah pemuda itu yang sudah pergi dan ia merasa ada yang aneh dari pemuda itu.

"Mesin waktu ciptaanku ini akan selesai dalam dua hari lagi. Apa kalian tertarik untuk mencobanya? Sepertinya bagus juga jika membiarkan sang pangeran yang mencobanya." ujar Takumi.

"_Sensei_?!" pekik Rukino. "Pangeran masih kecil dan kurasa Anda tidak bisa melakukan hal itu padanya. Jika Anda ingin ia menjadi orang pertama yang mencoba mesin waktu itu, izinkan saya untuk ikut dengannya."

Satomi dan Takumi cukup terkejut mendengar ucapan itu. Tidak terlihat keraguan dari gadis berambut biru panjang itu, mata yang terlihat sangat yakin akan pilihan dirinya. Satomi menatap Rukino dengan wajah khawatir, bagaimanapun sebuah mesin waktu memiliki banyak resiko bagi orang yang berani mencoba untuk melaluinya.

"Apa kau yakin? Tapi pangeran dilibatkan dalam hal ini. Aku─"

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak mungkin membiarkan pangeran pergi sendirian. Jika pangeran harus kembali ke masa lalu maka aku akan ikut dengannya. Mungkin Akira dan L-Elf juga bisa ikut dengan kami."

"Kenapa Akira harus ikut?"

"Lagipula kami berdua yang menjaga pangeran, sudah kewajiban kami untuk selalu berada disampingnya. Dan L-Elf sebagai orangtuanya juga harus tahu kondisinya."

Takumi tersenyum saja mendengar ucapan Rukino, ia tidak menyangka gadis itu akan mengambil keputusan sebesar ini. Ia sudah memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan ke depannya nanti dengan mesin waktu ini.

"Kalau begitu kau katakan saja kepada mereka, dua hari lagi mesin waktu ini akan siap."

"Baik."

Rukino langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk menemui Akira dan L-Elf, sedangkan Satomi memperhatikan Takumi. Pria itu memang terlihat cuek dan dengan santainya merokok tapi bukan berarti ia sama sekali tidak memperhitungkan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi jika menyuruh pangeran pergi ke masa lalu sendirian.

"Akan lebih baik jika pangeran pergi ke masa lalu dimana Haruto masih hidup." ujar Takumi.

* * *

Dua hari telah berlalu dan Rukino telah mengatakan apa yang terjadi kepada Akira juga L-Elf, keduanya tampak terkejut tapi L-Elf menyetujui rencana itu. Rukino tersenyum saja dan ia mengetahui maksud di balik kesetujuan L-Elf, ia yakin pemuda itu ingin kembali bertemu dengan Haruto. Jika mereka sukses kembali ke masa lalu itu artinya mereka akan bertemu dengan Haruto. Rukino tidak tahu reaksi apa yang harus ia perlihatkan, ia hanya merasa tidak sanggup untuk mempertahankan cintanya.

'Haruto, kau beruntung memiliki seseorang yang sangat mencintaimu. Aku kalah dibandingkan dengannya.' batin Rukino.

"Berarti pangeran juga ikut dalam perjalanan kita. Apa kau sudah memberitahukannya?" tanya Akira.

"Belum. Aku belum menemukan kalimat yang tepat." jawab Rukino pelan.

"Biar aku saja."

Ucapan datar keluar dari bibir pemuda berambut perak ini, ia langsung saja meninggalkan kedua gadis itu dan mencari anaknya. Kedua gadis ini hanya terdiam dan tidak melakukan apa-apa, mereka yakin L-Elf bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada sang pangeran.

Sedangkan sang pangeran sedang duduk santai di padang rumput, mata birunya menatap ke arah danau yang jernih itu. Ia tersenyum senang karena bisa bersantai dan hendak memejamkan matanya, tapi ia merasakan ada langkah kaki yang mendekat dan ia langsung bangun. Wajahnya tampak ceria ketika ia melihat sosok sang papa mendekatinya.

"Papa." panggil pangeran.

L-Elf hanya tersenyum tipis ketika mendengar panggilan itu dan memutuskan untuk mendekati anaknya, ia duduk disamping anak laki-laki itu dan membelai rambut peraknya dengan lembut. Sang pangeran tersenyum dan menatap L-Elf dengan pandangan polos, senyuman anaknya itu sangat mirip dengan Haruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini sendirian?" tanya L-Elf.

"_Kyobo-sama _tidak ada, makanya aku pergi kemari. Tapi aku senang karena sekarang bertemu dengan papa." jawab anak itu.

"Kira-kira jika aku mengajakmu untuk bertemu dengan mama-mu, apa kau mau?"

"Eh?"

Sang pangeran tampak bingung mendengar ucapan L-Elf tapi pemuda itu tampak tidak ingin segera menjawab. Anak laki-laki ini memikirkan sesuatu dan ia memperhatikan L-Elf dengan seksama, ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk bertemu dengan mama tapi aku ingin bisa bertemu dengannya." ujar sang pangeran antusias.

Dielusnya helaian rambut perak sang anak dengan lembut, manik biru bertemu dengan manik ungu. L-Elf tidak bisa menolak ketika mata itu menatap lurus ke arahnya, mata yang sama dengan orang yang telah merebut hatinya. Manik biru itu mengingatkannya akan Haruto, ia tersenyum tipis membayangkan reaksi Haruto jika tahu bahwa ada anak laki-laki yang mirip sekali dengannya.

"Papa senyum-senyum sendiri."

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Ikut aku, kita akan membicarakan sesuatu dengan yang lainnya."

L-Elf menggenggam tangan anak laki-laki itu dengan erat dan mereka berjalan meninggalkan padang rumput ini. Sang pangeran tampak senang karena papanya mengajak dirinya untuk berjalan bersama, ia tidak tahu kira-kira apa yang akan dibicarakan tapi ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan semuanya.

.

.

.

"Apa kau yakin, Akira?" tanya Satomi.

"Jangan hentikan aku, _onii-chan. _Aku akan melakukannya." ujar Akira yang melirik ke arah Rukino.

Gadis berambut biru panjang itu menganggukkan kepala dan menatap ke arah mesin waktu yang ada di hadapan mereka. Sesuai yang dikatakan oleh Takumi bahwa mesin ini selesai dalam dua hari dan akan langsung diuji cobakan kepada orang-orang yang akan kembali ke masa lalu ini. Mereka semua sudah mengetahui konsekuesi dari penggunaan mesin ini dan tidak keberatan, tentu saja sang pangeran sama sekali tidak mengetahui hal ini.

Takumi sedang menatap layar monitor dan sedang mengetik sesuatu yang entah apa, Rukino melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan ia berharap hal ini cepat selesai. Tidak lama ia mendnegar suara pintu terbuka dan sosok pangeran mulai masuk ke dalam ruangan yang diikuti oleh L-Elf.

"_Kyobo-sama_!" pangeran tampak senang dan mendekati Akira juga Rukino.

"Pangeran. Ah, L-Elf. Kau sudah mengatakan kepadanya." ujar Rukino langsung.

"Belum."

"Ada apa?" pangeran tampak bingung dan menatap keduanya.

Akira berusaha menyamakan tingginya dengan sang pangeran dan memberikan senyuman manisnya itu. Gadis berambut merah ini menatap lurus ke arah manik biru sang anak laki-laki dengan harapan sang anak akan mengerti penjelasannya.

"Aku, Rukino-san, L-Elf dan Anda akan menggunakan mesin waktu buatan Kibukawa-sensei dan kita kembali ke masa lalu untuk bertemu dengan Haruto-san." ujar Akira.

"Eh? Mama? Jadi ini yang dimaksud oleh papa?" tanya pangeran.

Akira hanya menganggukkan kepalanya agar sang pangeran segera mengerti, wajah anak laki-laki itu terlihat sangat senang. Akira tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh anak itu, Rukino melirik ke arah L-Elf dan merasa sedikit tidak suka dengan cara L-Elf memberikan informasi sepotong-sepotong kepada anaknya.

"Kalian semua akan mencoba mesin waktu yang telah kusetel ke masa lalu, kalian akan kembali ke masa ini dalam waktu satu minggu. Kurasa tidak bagus kalian terlalu lama di masa lalu karena bisa jadi kehadiran kalian akan mengubah sejarah, kuharap kalian tidak melakukan apapun." ujar Takumi yang menatap semuanya.

Semuanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Takumi sebagai tanda bahwa mereka mengerti. Sang pangeran tampak bingung dan ia ikut mengangguk saja, setidaknya ia telah mengerti sebagian besar pembicaraan yang ada. Ia menatap ke arah L-Elf dan melihat pemuda itu memasang wajah datarnya, sang anak sampai bingung karena jarang sekali melihat papanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kalian semua bisa masuk ke dalam mesin ini."

Tidak ada yang berani bergerak, semuanya hanya terdiam karena ada keraguan dalam diri mereka. Tapi Akira memberanikan diri untuk melangkah dan mendekati mesin itu, Satomi langsung menatap adiknya dan ia melihat sang adik telah masuk ke dalam mesin itu. Rukino melirik ke arah pangeran dan mengajaknya.

"Ayo pangeran, kita juga ikut masuk."

"Iya. Ayo papa."

Akhirnya mereka bertiga mulai berjalan menuju mesin itu dan sosok mereka sudah tidak terlihat lagi, mesin waktu itu mulai bekerja. Takumi memperhatikan mesin itu dan melihat ke layar monitor yang memperlihatkan kinerja mesin tersebut. Satomi ikut melihat karena ia ingin mengetahui perkembangan yang ada.

"Aku telah menyetel waktu mana yang akan mereka datangi yaitu saat dimana JIOR masih aman dan Dorssia akan menyerang tapi jika meleset itu artinya ada yang salah dari mesin ini." ujar Takumi.

"Maksud Anda?" tanya Satomi.

"Itu artinya mereka terlempar jauh ke masa lalu dimana JIOR benar-benar damai tanpa ada serangan Dorssia atau ARUS. Kau juga tahu bahwa JIOR selalu disebut sebagai negara netral bukan? Aku hanya memperkirakan mereka terlempar sedikit meleset dari waktu yang kusetel."

"Berarti mereka kembali ke masa jauh sebelum Dorssia menyerang JIOR?"

"Tepat. Kuharap aku bisa memperbaiki dengan cepat."

* * *

Akhirnya keempatnya telah berada di sebuah tempat yang tidak asing yaitu JIOR, tampaknya mereka berhasil kembali ke masa lalu. Rukino langsung melihat ke arah layar monitor besar di tengah kota yang menunjukkan iklan dan tertera tanggal disana, tapi gadis ini cukup terkejut karena mereka kembali ke 18 tahun yang lalu.

"18 tahun yang lalu? Yang benar saja?" pekik Rukino.

"Sepertinya kita terlempar ke masa yang sangat tenang," ucap Akira. "Di waktu ini kita semua masih kecil."

"Dimana ini?" tanya pangeran.

"Ini adalah JIOR di waktu 18 tahun yang lalu, pangeran. Jauh sebelum masa penyerangan tentara Dorssia, negara ini sangat damai dan tentram." jawab Akira.

Sang pangeran tampak senang mendengarkan ucapan Akira dan manik birunya tampak berbinar-binar, sedangkan L-Elf hanya terdiam memperhatikan sekeliling. Pemuda ini bisa merasakan ketenangan di negara ini, memang negara yang dinobatkan sebagai negara netral memiliki kedamaian yang cukup agar seluruh masyrakatnya merasa tenang.

L-Elf langsung menajamkan penglihatannya saat ia melihat sosok seorang wanita dan anak laki-laki yang sedang berjalan bersama, L-Elf segera meninggalkan tempat ia berdiri untuk mengejar dua orang itu. Rukino yang menyadarinya cukup terkejut dan berteriak memanggil nama pemuda itu.

"Papa mau kemana?" tanya pangeran.

"Sebaiknya kita susul saja dia." ujar Rukino.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk menyusul L-Elf, mereka sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa pemuda berambut perak ini tiba-tiba berlari seperti itu. Rukino merasakan ada kejanggalan dalam hatinya, ia terus saja mengejar sosok L-Elf dan melihat pemuda berambut perak itu sedang berdiri begitu saja di sebuah toko.

"L-Elf! Kenapa kau─"

Belum sempat Rukino menyelesaikan ucapannya ia terkejut melihat sosok anak laki-laki berambut cokelat yang sedang tersenyum ke arah wanita yang ada disampingnya. Rupa keduanya cukup mirip dan yang lebih terkejut lagi saat ia mendengar wanita itu memanggil nama sang anak laki-laki.

"Haruto, nanti kalau sudah di rumah mama akan membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu."

"Terima kasih mama."

Rukino dan Akira terkejut mendengarnya, mereka memang sudah kembali ke masa lalu dan bertemu dengan seseorang yang mereka kenal. Secepat itukah mereka bertemu dengan sosok Haruto? Rukino melirik ke arah L-Elf dan ia bisa melihat pemuda itu seperti menemukan cahaya dalam hidupnya.

"Aku akan mengikuti mereka." ujar L-Elf.

"Hei tunggu!"

Rukino memutuskan untuk mengejar L-Elf, Akira melirik ke arah anak laki-laki itu dan ia menggenggam tangan sang pangeran untuk menyusul keduanya. Di tempat seperti ini jangan sampai mereka terpisah dari siapapun, sang pangeran yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa merasa sedikit bingung tapi ia bisa merasakan bahwa papanya bertingkah cukup aneh.

.

.

.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah rumah dan melihat sosok seorang wanita dengan anak laki-laki yang akan masuk ke dalam rumah. L-Elf melihat papan nama rumah itu yang bertuliskan nama Tokishima, dia sudah yakin bahwa ia bertemu dengan sosok Haruto di masa lalu. Memang mereka terlempar ke waktu yang cukup jauh sehingga ia melihat Haruto dalam sosok anak kecil.

'Haruto, aku menemukanmu.' batin L-Elf.

"Kenapa kita kemari, _kyobo-sama_?" tanya sang pangeran.

Rukino dan Akira tidak mengetahui alasan sebenarnya L-Elf kemari, tapi Rukino menyadari satu hal saat ia sudah mengetahui siapa pemilik rumah itu. Ia melirik ke arah pemuda berambut perak itu dan tersenyum tipis, seperti yang telah ia duga tujuan L-Elf kemari adalah untuk memastikan sosok anak laki-laki itu.

"Kau bisa tanyakan kepada papamu, pangeran." ujar Rukino yang masih tersenyum.

Sang pangeran menatap ke arah L-Elf dan ia melihat senyuman di wajah pemuda itu, ia merasa mata papanya terlihat lebih hidup. Baru kali ini ia melihat L-Elf seperti ini, sedangkan Rukino merasa maklum karena ia bisa merasakan bahwa L-Elf ingin sekali bertemu dengan Haruto. Ia melihat sosok anak laki-laki tadi begitu polos dan manis, cukup terkejut juga ia mengetahui bahwa itu adalah Haruto.

Ternyata jika berjodoh pasti bisa bertemu bagaimanapun caranya.

L-Elf tersenyum tipis melihat sosok Haruto kecil, ia merasa lebih tenang karena bisa melihat sosok Haruto. Ia memperhatikan ke arah tiga orang yang mengikutinya dan sang pangeran mendekatinya.

"Papa kenapa kita kemari? Apa anak itu adalah teman kita?" tanya sang pangeran.

Semuanya terdiam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan anak itu, L-Elf menatap anaknya dan hanya membelai rambutnya lembut. Tatapan mata pemuda berambut perak itu terlihat bercahaya, baru pertama kali sang anak melihat tatapan mata papanya seperti itu.

"Kau tahu bahwa kita kembali ke masa lalu dan Rukino Saki mengatakan bahwa kita berada di waktu 18 tahun yang lalu. Anak kecil tadi itu adalah mama-mu." ujar L-Elf langsung.

Rukino dan Akira tidak mengira L-Elf akan langsung menceritakan hal itu kepada pangeran, mereka khawatir anak itu akan terkejut. Tapi mungkin keduanya terlalu berlebihan, buktinya mereka melihat anak itu hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala bahwa ia mempercayai ucapan L-Elf.

"Begitu ya, pa. Jadi kita terlempar ke masa lalu demi bertemu dengan sosok mama yang masih kecil." ujar anak laki-laki itu.

L-Elf hanya tersenyum tipis dan sang anak tersenyum lebar lalu mendekati Akira, tampaknya ia merasa senang karena bisa membaca situasi yang ada dan menceritakannya kepada Akira. Tidak salah pangeran itu menjadi anak dari L-Elf karena memiliki insting yang tajam seperti papanya dan sifat polosnya itu mirip sekali dengan mamanya.

Rukino menatap L-Elf dengan raut terkejut dan pemuda berambut perak itu hanya terdiam. "Apa tidak masalah kau memberitahu pangeran?" tanya gadis itu.

"Kurasa bukan masalah baginya untuk tahu siapa sosok orangtuanya."

Begitu mengatakan hal itu L-Elf langsung saja berlalu meninggalkan Rukino. Gadis ini memang tidak mengerti jalan pikiran L-Elf yang terlalu rumit, ia melihat Akira dan sang pangeran masih berbincang. Ia berpikir untuk membawa keduanya ke tempat yang bisa mereka tempati.

'Aku yakin kau akan melakukan sesuatu, L-Elf.' batin Rukino.

* * *

Keesokan harinya L-Elf menuju rumah keluarga Tokishima, ia ingin melihat Haruto lebih jelas. Ketika ia sampai di depan rumah yang bisa dilihatnya hanyalah sosok Haruto kecil yang sedang bermain sendiri di halaman rumahnya, ia tidak melihat tanda keberadaan orangtuanya ataupun sosok sahabat Haruto itu.

L-Elf hanya memperhatikan sosok Haruto kecil dari depan pagar rumahnya, ia ingin melihat Haruto lebih jelas tapi melihatnya dari jarak seperti ini membuatnya merasa cukup. Tapi niat L-Elf sedang diuji sekarang karena ia merasa pagar itu terbuka dan sosok Haruto kecil berusaha membuka pagar. Manik biru itu bertemu dengan manik ungu L-Elf.

"_Onii-chan _mencari siapa?" tanya Haruto.

"Ah? Tidak, aku─"

L-Elf menghentikan ucapannya saat ia melihat sosok Haruto kecil itu, ia tersenyum dan menyamakan tingginya dengan anak itu. Dibelainya rambut cokelat itu dengan lembut dan Haruto memejamkan matanya karena merasa senang dielus seperti itu.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Apa _onii-chan _akan menemaniku bermain? Shoko-chan tidak bisa menemaniku bermain dan aku hanya bermain sendiri."

"Kau selalu bermain dengan Shoko-chan?"

"Iya."

L-Elf tahu bahwa keduanya memang sahabat sejak kecil dan wajar saja mereka bermain bersama, maka dari itu ia berusaha menahan emosinya sedari tadi agar sang anak di hadapannya ini tidak terkejut akan tindakan anehnya. Tiba-tiba tangan mungil itu menggenggam tangan sang pemuda berambut perak dan anak kecil ini tersenyum kepadanya.

"_Onii-chan _ayo masuk ke dalam dan bermain denganku." pinta Haruto dengan senyum polosnya.

"Apa orangtuamu tidak mengajarkan bahwa tidak boleh membawa orang asing ke dalam rumah?" tanya L-Elf langsung.

"Tapi aku merasa _onii-chan _adalah orang yang baik, jadi tidak masalah."

L-Elf langsung terdiam mendengar ucapan polos dari sosok anak kecil di hadapannya ini. Entah kenapa ia tidak bisa berhenti untuk tersenyum, baru kali ini ia merasa senyuman menggambarkan kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan saat ini. Ia yang tidak bisa menjaga Haruto dan kehilangan pemuda yang dicintainya hingga melakukan hal nekad agar ia memiliki seseorang yang bisa mengingatkannya akan Haruto yaitu meminta agar ia memiliki anak dengan penggabungan gen dirinya dan Haruto.

Ketika sang pangeran sudah berada di dunia, L-Elf merasa anak itu perpaduan antara dirinya dan Haruto. Ia sangat menyayangi anak itu karena ia tidak bisa memperlakukan Haruto dengan baik sebelum pemuda yang dicintainya itu tewas. Ia yang selalu berada dalam masa penyesalan merasa tidak berhak untuk mencintai Haruto. Ia merasa tidak bisa melindungi orang yang ia sayangi, ia selalu berpikiran seperti itu hingga saat ini. Tapi melihat Haruto yang sekarang membuatnya berpikir ulang bahwa ia ingin melindungi orang yang disayanginya.

Bukankah kebahagiaan itu sederhana jika membuka pandangan lebih luas?

"Terima kasih, Haruto." ujar L-Elf.

Haruto terdiam saat L-Elf menyebut namanya, ia memiringkan kepala karena bingung kenapa pemuda itu mengetahui namanya. Tapi Haruto hanya menganggukkan kepala saja dan ia mengambil boneka yang ada di dekatnya. L-Elf terdiam dan ia tersenyum melihat Haruto kecil yang menyukai boneka.

"_Onii-chan _kenapa tahu namaku? Curang~. Siapa nama _onii-chan_?" tanya Haruto.

"Panggil saja Mikhail." ujar L-Elf.

"Mikhail _onii-chan, _salam kenal."

L-Elf tersenyum saat Haruto memanggilnya seperti itu, di hadapannya ini adalah sosok Haruto yang masih berusia sekitar lima atau enam tahun bukan Haruto yang berusia 17 tahun. Tapi ia tetap menyayangi Haruto dan ia langsung saja memeluk anak itu dalam pelukannya, Haruto merasa bingung ketika dipeluk seperti ini.

"_Onii-chan_?"

"Ah, maafkan aku."

L-Elf melepaskan pelukannya tapi ditahan oleh tangan mungil itu, ketika kedua manik berbeda warna itu bertemu yang bisa L-Elf rasakan hanyalah tatapan polos anak kecil yang masih ingin dimanja.

"Aku suka dipeluk oleh _onii-chan, _rasanya hangat seperti pelukan mamaku." ujar Haruto yang kembali memeluk L-Elf.

Bolehkah L-Elf merasa bahagia sekarang? Haruto memeluknya seperti ini, jika di waktunya mana mungkin Haruto melakukan hal ini. L-Elf membelai rambut cokelat Haruto dan membiarkan anak itu memeluknya, ia pun merasa senang bisa memeluk Haruto meski dalam wujud anak kecil.

.

.

.

"Kenapa papa tidak ikut dengan kita?" tanya pangeran yang menatap ke arah Rukino dan Akira.

Kedua gadis itu juga tidak bisa menjawab tapi mereka sampai pada kesimpulan yang sama yaitu L-Elf ingin menemui Haruto seorang diri. Mereka memang kembali ke masa lalu dengan tujuan menyelidiki penyebab peperangan antara Dorssia dan JIOR beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tapi mereka terlempar terlalu jauh sehingga tidak bisa menemukan jawaban atas hal yang belum terjadi di masa ini.

"Apakah kita bisa kembali ke waktu kita semula?" gumam Rukino.

"Menurut perkiraanku kita bisa kembali ke waktu kita semula tapi tidak semula. Kurasa ada sedikit salah perhitungan di mesin waktu itu sehingga kita terlempar ke 18 tahun yang lalu, kurasa dengan kemampuan Kibukawa-sensei kita bisa kembali ke waktu kita paling cepat tiga hari." jelas Akira.

"Kau bisa memperkirakan sejauh itu?"

"Itu hanya perkiraanku saja, bisa juga meleset. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi."

Rukino hanya terdiam mendengarnya dan sang pangeran memutuskan untuk keluar. Akira langsung bangun untuk mengejar sosok anak laki-laki itu, bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa meninggalkan anak itu sendirian.

"Pangeran, Anda mau pergi kemana?" tanya Akira.

"Aku ingin mencari papa." jawab anak laki-laki itu.

"Tapi apa Anda tahu dimana dirinya berada?"

"Tidak pasti. Tapi mungkin saja papa pergi ke suatu tempat di kota ini. Izinkan aku mencarinya, _kyobo-sama._"

Akira terdiam melihat anak laki-laki ini yang sangat ingin mencari papanya, ia mengerti dengan keinginan sang pangeran tapi tidak tahu apakah L-Elf akan merasa senang jika pangeran terlibat dalam urusan ini. Rukino mendekati mereka dan tersenyum, ia merapikan rambut biru panjangnya itu dan menghela napas.

"Kita akan mencarinya." ucap Rukino.

"Wah, terima kasih!" pekik pangeran senang.

"Rukino-san?" gumam Akira bingung.

"Kurasa tidak apa kita mencari L-Elf."

Akira melihat Rukino menggenggam tangan anak laki-laki itu dan mengajaknya untuk pergi, mau tidak mau gadis berambut merah ini juga mengikuti mereka. Ia hanya berharap mereka bisa kembali ke waktu semula, tidak ada hal yang bisa mereka peroleh mengenai peperangan di waktu damai seperti ini.

'Kurasa tidak buruk juga.' batin Akira.

.

.

.

L-Elf menemani Haruto kecil bermain, lebih tepatnya ia seperti menjaga anak itu agar tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Ia melihat senyuman polos Haruto dan hatinya terasa tentram. Apakah dirinya mulai menyukai anak kecil? Bukan, dirinya merasa bahagia karena anak kecil di hadapannya itu adalah sosok di masanya yang ia cintai. Mengingat hal itu entah kenapa membuat L-Elf merasa menyesal.

Menyesal karena tidak pernah mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Haruto.

Haruto melihat L-Elf yang menundukkan wajahnya, ia mendekati pemuda itu dan menatapnya dengan pandangan polos. "_Onii-chan _kenapa? Sakit?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Haruto."

Haruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan ia langsung pergi meninggalkan L-Elf. Pemuda berambut perak ini memutuskan untuk menyusul anak laki-laki itu dan ia melihat sang anak berada di taman belakang rumah. Di taman belakang rumah ini terdapat bunga-bunga yang ditanam dengan indahnya, manik ungunya fokus kepada banyaknya bunga matahari yang ditanam di rumah ini.

Haruto memetik bunga matahari itu dan mendekati L-Elf, ia memberikan bunga itu kepada L-Elf dengan senyuman polos bak malaikat itu. "Ini untuk _onii-chan _agar tidak sedih."

Pemuda berambut perak ini langsung terdiam ketika Haruto kecil memberikannya setangkai bunga matahari. Ditatapnya bunga itu lalu wajah Haruto secara bergantian, entah kenapa rasanya ia ingin tertawa. Haruto bingung dengan kelakuan L-Elf itu dan ia tersenyum senang saat L-Elf mengambil bunga itu dari tangannya. Tidak lama sebuah sentuhan hangat terasa si kepala sang anak, sentuhan hangat yang ia rasakan ketika ia memeluk L-Elf tadi.

"_Onii-chan _tidak sedih lagi kan?" tanya Haruto memastikan.

"Aku tidak sedih. Tapi terima kasih untuk bunganya, aku merasa senang." ujar L-Elf yang mencium pipi Haruto.

Haruto yang polos menganggap ciuman L-Elf di pipi tadi sebagai ungkapan kasih sayang. Tapi memang ada hal yang sedikit membuat Haruto bingung, sosok L-Elf ini baru pertama kali ia temui tapi pemuda itu bersikap sangat lembut kepadanya. Haruto yang polos tidak begitu memikirkan hal ini dengan intens dan membiarkannya saja. Ia merasa senang mendapatkan teman baru.

"Papa!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara yang khas di telinga L-Elf, ia menoleh dan melihat anaknya sedang berlari kecil mendekatinya. Haruto kecil melirik ke arah anak laki-laki lainnya yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. L-Elf menatap sang anak dan melihat sosok Rukino juga Akira di luar pagar rumah Tokishima.

"Ternyata papa ada disini, aku mencari papa." ujar sang pangeran.

"Aku hanya menemani Haruto disini." ucap L-Elf.

Sang pangeran memeprhatikan sosok Haruto dengan baik, dilihatnya dengan intens dan membuat Haruto kecil sedikit panik. Sang pangeran berusaha menjaga dirinya agar tidak terlihat mengerikan di depan Haruto kecil dan tersenyum. Tapi satu hal yang ia pikirkan bahwa sosok di hadapannya itu seperti tidak asing.

"Mama." ucap pangeran yang tersenyum tipis.

"Eh?" Haruto tampak bingung saat mendengar panggilan itu.

"Ah, maksudku Ha─Haruto-kun. Sa-salam kenal."

Haruto tersenyum dan mengangguk senang, ia kembali mendekati taman dan mengambil bunga matahari lalu memberikannya kepada pangeran. Anak laki-laki berambut perak ini terkejut saat Haruto kecil memberikannya bunga, ia melihat anak berambut cokelat itu tersenyum kepadanya.

"Salam kenal juga, _onii-chan_."

Sang pangeran tersenyum senang dan menganggukkan kepalanya. L-Elf terdiam dan ia tidak bisa mengelak pemandangan manis di hadapannya ini, ia langsung mendekati keduanya dan memeluk mereka dengan erat. Keduanya cukup terkejut saat dipeluk secara tiba-tiba seperti ini tapi mereka berdua tidak menolak pelukan hangat L-Elf. Rukino dan Akira yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum tipis saja, mereka mengerti apa yang L-Elf rasakan. Rukino juga sudah benar-benar merelakan Haruto dan tidak berpikir untuk merebutnya dari L-Elf.

"Aku merasa bahagia bertemu dengan kalian." ujar L-Elf.

"Papa?"

"Mikhail _onii-chan_."

Ketika L-Elf melepaskan pelukannya ia melihat kedua orang yang berarti baginya, ia merasa bahagia bisa melihat keduanya. Ia membelai rambut keduanya dan menggenggam tangan anaknya.

"Kami pamit pulang, Haruto." ujar L-Elf.

"Apa besok _onii-chan _akan kemari lagi?" tanya Haruto.

L-Elf melirik ke arah Haruto dan tersenyum tipis lalu mengajak pangeran untuk pergi meninggalkan Haruto sendiri. Haruto tersenyum senang dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah L-Elf, ia berharap bisa bertemu lagi dengan sosok pemuda berambut perak itu lagi. Ia merasa senang ditemani pemuda itu.

Rukino melirik ke arah L-Elf dan gadis itu mendengus pelan, pemuda berambut perak memperhatikan Rukino dan pandangan mata mereka saling bertemu. Rukino hanya tersenyum saja.

"Tidak kusangka kau akan melakukan hal seperti ini, L-Elf." ujar Rukino.

"Aku masih bisa bertemu dengan Haruto dan kurasa bagiku ini sudah cukup. Dalam wujudnya yang seperti ini tidak mungkin aku menceritakan masa depannya." ucap L-Elf dan ia kembali berjalan lebih dulu dibandingkan dua gadis itu.

"Sudah kuduga."

Akira melirik ke arah Rukino, terkadang ia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran gadis ini. Tapi yang bisa ia rasakan dari pandangan mata Rukino saat ini adalah Rukino merasa lega dan tidak ingin berbuat apa-apa untuk menghalangi langkah L-Elf lagi. Hanya sebuah senyuman tipis yang terlihat di wajah gadis berambut merah ini.

* * *

Sudah seminggu berlalu dan L-Elf juga pangeran selalu menghabiskan waktu untuk bertemu dengan Haruto. Mereka selalu bersama dan Haruto juga selalu memberikan mereka bunga matahari, anak itu mengatakan bahwa keduanya bercahaya seperti bunga matahari itu. Dalam seminggu ini sang pangeran mulai mengerti kenapa L-Elf tampak senang, papanya senang karena bisa bertemu dengan sosok mamanya meski dalam wujud anak-anak.

Sang pangeran juga mulai mengerti kenapa L-Elf mencintai Haruto, Haruto kecil saja bersikap ramah dan baik hingga membuat pangeran yakin hal itulah yang membuat papanya mencintai mamanya. Tapi ia memang tidak mengerti hal setelah itu, biarkan itu menjadi rahasia L-Elf seorang.

Saat ini pangeran tidak ikut menemui Haruto karena Rukino dan Akira ingin mengajaknya pergi, tentu saja kedua gadis itu sengaja melakukan hal itu agar L-Elf bisa bertemu dengan Haruto berdua saja. L-Elf berterima kasih karena kedua gadis itu mengerti apa yang ia inginkan, sekarang ia sedang menemani Haruto yang sedang menatap bunga-bunga di taman.

"Haruto, aku memiliki sesuatu untukmu." ujar L-Elf.

"Apa itu _onii-chan_?" tanya Haruto.

"Tutup matamu."

Haruto menuruti ucapan L-Elf dan menutup matanya, pangeran tidak mengerti kenapa L-Elf meminta Haruto menutup matanya. Ia melihat pemuda berambut perak itu mendekati Haruto dan mencium keningnya lalu memberikan sebuah liontin. Senyuman sendu terlihat di wajah pemuda itu, ia selalu menyimpan liontin itu untuk diberikan kepada Haruto ketika menyatakan perasaannya. Tapi biarlah Haruto kecil memilikinya juga karena ia juga mencintai sosok Haruto yang ini.

"Bukalah matamu."

"_Onii-chan_? Ah, ini─"

"Liontin ini untukmu, aku harap kau bisa mengingatku dengan menyimpan liontin ini."

"Terima kasih, _onii-chan_."

L-Elf tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan matanya dari senyuman Haruto itu, ia merasa bahagia bisa melihat Haruto tersenyum. Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan Haruto yang seharusnya sudah meninggal, sekilas ia seperti melihat sosok itu tersenyum ke arahnya. Tapi ia yang lihat di hadapannya hanyalah sosok Haruto kecil, ia tersenyum dan mencium pipi Haruto.

"_Onii-chan _senang sekali mencium pipiku. Ihihi, seperti mamaku." ucap Haruto polos.

L-Elf tersenyum dan merasa senang bisa melihat berbagai macam ekspresi Haruto. Haruto memang telah merebut cintanya dan membuatnya terjerat. Ia tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari sosok ini, tapi ia menyadari bahwa ia tidak akan selamanya berada dalam waktu ini. Ia teringat dengan tujuan datang kemari.

'Cepat atau lambat aku akan kembali ke waktu semula.' batin L-Elf.

* * *

Akira, Rukino dan pangeran terkejut ketika melihat sosok Satomi yang mendekati mereka. Akira langsung mendekati sang kakak dan menatap pemuda itu baik-baik, ia tidak menyangka Satomi akan menyusulnya ke masa lalu.

"Kenapa _onii-chan _kemari?" tanya Akira.

"Aku datang untuk menjemput kalian. Kibukawa-sensei meminta maaf karena mengirimkan kalian di waktu yang salah dan sekarang kalian sudah harus kembali ke waktu semula," ujar Satomi langsung. "Dimana L-Elf?"

"Pasti dia menemui Haruto lagi." ucap Rukino.

"Kita harus menjemputnya. Kalian tidak mungkin berlama-lama di waktu, aku khawatir jika─" ucapan Satomi terputus oleh ucapan Rukino yang sangat menjelaskan situasi yang bisa saja terjadi.

"Jika ada sejarah yang terubah karena salah satu dari kami, bukan? Maka sebelum hal itu terjadi kami harus kembali ke waktu semula."

"Benar sekali. Sebaiknya kita mencari L-Elf."

Semuanya memutuskan untuk mencari L-Elf, Rukino dan Akira sudah yakin dimana pemuda itu berada. Sedangkan sang pangeran sedang memikirkan ucapan Rukino tadi, ia masih belum paham sejarah apa yang akan berubah jika mereka terlalu lama berada di waktu ini. Tapi yang pasti ia bisa melihat sosok mamanya sudah membuatnya senang.

.

.

.

Kembali lagi dengan L-Elf dan Haruto yang sedang bersama, L-Elf memperhatikan sosok Haruto yang masih mengagumi liontin pemberiannya. Ia melihat senyuman polos dari wajah anak laki-laki berambut cokelat itu. Ingin rasanya L-Elf berada di waktu ini dan melihat Haruto tumbuh dewasa sehingga ia bisa berada di sisi Haruto. Apakah L-Elf termasuk orang yang tidak bisa menerima kenyataan? Entahlah.

"_Onii-chan _aku senang sekali mendapatkan hadiah darimu." ujar Haruto polos.

L-Elf hanya tersenyum saja dan mereka berdua mendengar suara di depan pagar rumah Tokishima. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk melihat ke depan dan L-Elf terdiam melihat sosok Rukino, Akira dan anaknya tapi ia juga terkejut melihat kehadiran Satomi diantara ketiganya.

"Kami mencarimu, L-Elf. Sudah waktunya kita kembali." ujar Satomi.

"Kembali? Ah, secepat itukah?" gumam L-Elf.

Tampaknya L-Elf mengerti maksud Satomi. Ia menyadari jika Satomi bisa datang ke waktu ini artinya pemuda pirang itu datang untuk membawa mereka semua kembali ke waktu semula. Ia hanya tidak menyangka waktu itu akan datang secepat ini, ia melirik ke arah Haruto dan tersenyum sendu.

"Haruto, kurasa sudah waktunya aku pamit." ujar L-Elf.

"Kita akan bertemu besok kan, _onii-chan_?" tanya Haruto.

L-Elf menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat anak laki-laki berambut cokelat itu terkejut. Entah kenapa Haruto merasa sedih ketika menyadari L-Elf tidak akan menemuinya lagi. Langsung saja ia berlari mendekati L-Elf dan memeluk kakinya dengan erat, L-Elf sampai terkejut melihatnya begitu juga dengan yang lain.

"_Onii-chan _jangan pergi. Aku kesepian jika _onii-chan _pergi." ujar Haruto pelan.

"Haruto?" gumam L-Elf.

"_Onii-chan _akan datang untuk menemuiku lagi kan?"

L-Elf tidak tega mendengar pertanyaan Haruto. Ia sendiri juga tidak tega berpisah dari Haruto, itu sama saja dengan berpisah untuk selamanya karena Haruto di waktunya sudah tidak ada. Memikirkan hal itu membuat hati L-Elf menjadi gundah dan ia merasa tidak bisa melangkah ke depan. Ia seperti terjebak dengan jeratan masa lalu dan tidak menemukan jalan keluar.

"Papa..." gumam pangeran dengan suara pelan.

"L-Elf, kita harus segera kembali." ujar Satomi.

L-Elf menatap ke arah Satomi lalu ia melirik ke arah Haruto yang memeluk kakinya dengan erat seperti tidak rela untuk melepaskannya. L-Elf membelai rambut cokelat Haruto dengan lembut dan kedua mata yang berbeda warna itu kembali bertemu. Mungkin hari ini akan menjadi pertemuan terakhir mereka.

"Haruto, aku pamit dulu. Selamat... tinggal."

"_Onii-chan_? Apakah kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi?"

"Jika tidak bisa, biarkan kita bertemu di kehidupan berikutnya. Setidaknya simpanlah liontin itu dan ingatlah aku."

Haruto kecil terdiam dan memegang liontin itu, ia langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka membuat L-Elf terdiam. Pemuda berambut perak ini menghela napas dan merasa anak sekecil itu tidak bisa menerima kata perpisahan seperti ini. Ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Satomi dan lainnya untuk kembali ke waktu mereka semula.

"_Onii-chan!_"

Suara Haruto terdengar dan L-Elf langsung menoleh, ia melihat anak laki-laki itu mendekatinya dan membawa beberapa bunga matahari. L-Elf terkejut melihatnya dan Haruto langsung memberikan bunga itu kepada pemuda ini. L-Elf bisa melihat Haruto tersenyum meski air mata mengalir di wajah anak itu.

"Suatu saat kita bisa akan bertemu lagi, _onii-chan. _Aku akan selalu mengingatmu, apakah kau akan mengingatku juga?" tanya Haruto.

"Aku selalu mengingatmu dari dulu, Haruto." jawab L-Elf yang menerima bunga dari Haruto.

"Eh?"

"Sampai jumpa di kehidupan berikutnya."

Satomi sudah menyesuaikan agar lubang yang membawa mereka kembali ke masa depan muncul di hadapan mereka, tidak lama lubang hitam itu muncul. Akhirnya L-Elf dan yang lainnya langsung pergi meninggalkan sosok Haruto kecil, satu per satu dari mereka pergi meninggalkan Haruto tapi L-Elf masih berada di tempat dan belum beranjak. Pemuda berambut perak itu menoleh ke arah Haruto dan langsung saja mendekatinya, sebut saja dia gila dan nekad karena mencium bibir Haruto lalu pergi menuju lubang itu hingga akhirnya lubang itu tertutup dan sosok mereka tidak terlihat lagi.

Haruto berusaha memproses apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi, yang ia rasakan tadi L-Elf menciumnya di tempat yang tidak biasa. Ia hanya menundukkan wajahnya dan tersenyum sambil menyentuh liontin pemberian L-Elf.

'Sampai jumpa lagi, _onii-chan._'

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka semua kembali ke waktu semula, mereka kembali ke ruang penelitian Takumi dan melihat pria itu sedang menghisap rokok dan tersenyum melihat kedatangan mereka. Satomi merasa sudah melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik dan ia segera mengajak Akira untuk pergi. Rukino menatap pria itu dan menghela napas.

"Ternyata kami menuju waktu yang cukup jauh." ujar Rukino.

"Tapi kalian semua telah kembali, bukankah itu bagus?" ujar Takumi santai.

L-Elf hanya terdiam dan melihat bunga matahari yang berada di tangannya, ia langsung saja pergi meninggalkan merekda dengan membawa bunga itu. Takumi memperhatikan L-Elf sejenak dan melirik ke arah Rukino.

"Sepertinya kembali ke waktu 18 tahun tidak begitu buruk." ujar Takumi.

"Iya." jawab Rukino sambil tersenyum.

Sedangkan L-Elf menuju ruangannya dan ia memutuskan untuk menyimpan bunga matahari pemberian Haruto kecil di dalam vas bunga. Ia ingin merawat bunga itu dan ia merasa bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan Haruto di masa lalu. Ia menatap langit biru dari jendelanya dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangannya.

Langkah kaki pemuda berambut perak ini bergerak menuju tempat yang ingin didatanginya yaitu makam Haruto. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat makam itu yang terawat, ia mendekatinya dan memperhatikan nisan itu baik-baik.

"Kau tahu, aku kembali ke masa lalu dan melihat sosokmu ketika kecil. Kau manis juga saat kecil. Aku menyesal harus pergi meninggalkannya dan kembali kehilangan sosokmu di masa ini. Tapi kenanganmu tetap bersinar di dalam ingatanku bagai bunga matahari yang terang."

Senyuman tipis itu perlahan berubah menjadi sendu, L-Elf berusaha menguatkan dirinya agar bisa menerima kenyataan yang ada. Tapi L-Elf teringat bahwa ia tidak bisa selamanya seperti ini, doanya kepada Tuhan hanya satu bahwa di kehidupan berikutnya ia ingin bisa bertemu dengan Haruto dan bersama dengan pemuda yang dicintainya itu.

"Kau yang dulu dan sekarang memang bagai cahaya dalam hidupku, Haruto. Kau seperti bunga matahari. Terima kasih telah membuat hidupku menjadi lebih terang."

L-Elf tersenyum dan ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan makam Haruto dan dalam waktu dekat ia akan pulang ke Dorssia untuk melanjutkan tugasnya sebagai pasukan militer. L-Elf bisa melangkah maju dengan mengingat Haruto tanpa harus terpuruk. Ia akan menjadi kuat demi orang yang dicintainya.

'Terima kasih telah mencintaiku, L-Elf. Tidak, Mikhail.'

Tanpa L-Elf sadari terlihat sosok Haruto yang berdiri di dekat makamnya lalu kembali menghilang. Sepertinya Haruto sendiri telah merasa puas bisa melihat sosok L-Elf setelah sekian lama. Kekuatan cinta mereka bagaikan cahaya yang menerpa bunga matahari, bersinar dengan indahnya dan menunjukkan keindahan tersendiri.

Tidak ada hal yang tidak mungkin dalam kisah cinta.

**The End**

A/N: Hai semua, kembali lagi dengan Yami-chan disini...^^

Aku kembali menyumbang untuk fandom Valvrave. Dalam pembuatan fic ini memang perasaan sedang campur aduk, playlist lagu kebanyakan putar lagu galau dan tidak pasti apakah fic ini terpengaruh dengan aura galau atau tidak. Semoga saja tidak. Dan maaf jika alurnya sedikit kecepatan atau jika kalian yang membacanya merasa ada yang aneh.

Terima kasih telah mampir dan sampai jumpa...^^


End file.
